A Primeira Vez
by Clan Tsukai
Summary: O que você faria se fosse um irmão mais velho e quisesse proteger sua irmã mais nova e inocente  de 17 anos  da primeira vez dela?


**A Primeira Vez**

_Escrita por:__ Saki_Haruno _ _ (Clã Tsukai)_

_**Sinopse: **__O que você faria se fosse um irmão mais velho e quisesse proteger sua irmã mais nova e inocente (de 17 anos) da primeira vez dela? - __Recomendada apenas para maiores de 13 anos._

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**

"_Cerejinha do Nee-san"_

Olá meu nome é Sakuno Haruno, mas podem me chamar de Saki. Tenho 19 anos, cabelo preto, forte, sou branco e tenho belos olhos verdes. Meu passatempo favorito é cuidar da minha maninha, Sakura. Principalmente quando se trata de um certo emo que é namorado dela. Amigos emos me perdoem, eu sei que chamar o Sasuke de emo é ofensa pra vocês, mas não posso fazer nada quando a isso.

Hoje eu vim contar uma das várias coisas que um irmão mais velho passa, principalmente quando se trata de um cunhado folgado que te odeia. Bem, não posso reclamar, o sentimento é mutuo, pois eu não o suporto também. Dessa vez Sasuke passou dos limites ou quase, é difícil saber como ele pensa. Se é que ele pensa, em minha opinião ele é mais burro que uma porta, mas deixa quieto. A história é a seguinte:

Lá estava eu em mais um belo dia, era manhã de sábado e eu não tinha o que fazer. Então desci as escadas e fui até a sala assistir TV e adivinhem quem eu encontrei? Nada mais nada menos que a senhorita crescidinha. Sério, essas crianças de hoje se acham adultas. Mas fazer o que? A vida é assim, um dia você está lá numa boa a levando pra passear no parque e no outro ela já está te apresentando seu futuro ex-marido. Mas isso é outra história. Como eu dizia fui para a sala e encontrei com uma expressão meio pra baixo.

– Cerejinha! - Gritei sentando ao seu lado.

– Retardado. - Me respondeu irritada.

– Que foi ta de TPM hoje? - Sério, é bom saber antes. Não fiz meu testamento ainda.

– Não. Desculpe-me estou meio chateada. - Respondeu meio triste e isso cortou meu coração.

– Legal. - Me espreguicei no sofá e liguei a TV.

– Ahhhhh... - Suspirou e eu aumentei o volume da TV.

– Algum problema? - Perguntei já imaginando a resposta, provavelmente meu querido cunhadinho tem algo a ver com isso.

– Não, nada. - Disse ela olhando para os lados, ainda bem.

– Ta bom. - Voltei a olhar pra TV e a ignorá-la.

– Ahhhhhh... - Aff esse "Ahhh..." enche o saco.

– Ta legal me conta o que foi. - Falei entediado. Por favor, que ela diga que não é nada outra vez.

– Quer mesmo saber? - Droga errei.

– Não.

– Seu mala. - Respondeu fazendo biquinho. Droga, eu a mimei de mais.

– Ok. Conta por irmaozão o que a cerejinha tem. - Abri um largo sorriso e apertei suas bochechas. É tão fofo fazer isso.

– Saki seu retardado , eu já tenho 17 anos. - Me fuzilou com os olhos. Não entendo suas mudanças de humor, isso assusta.

– Eu não paro não. Você ainda é um bebê, tem muito o que aprender. Mas me diga o que ouve com você? - É verdade, ela mal saiu das fraldas e já quer ser independente.

– Sasuke. Ele não me liga faz uma semana. - E lá vai ela falar do meu cunhadinho desprezível.

– As vezes ele perdeu o telefone no momento em que foi atropelado ou, senão, ele caiu do quinto andar de um prédio e o celular quebrou. - Sorri imaginando a cena. Qual é? Pode acontecer.

– Nossa, isso faz eu me sentir bem melhor. - Amo a carinha de sarcasmo da maninha, é kawaii.

– Que seja, eu posso sonhar, né? - Respondi sorrindo.

Desmanchei meu sorriso quando o telefone tocou. Poderia ser a Ino me perseguindo e me chamando pra sair pela bilhonésíma vez, ou podia ser a Temari me xingando e acusando de levar o Gaara pro mal caminho. Mas não, tinha que ser o emo.

– Alô - Atendi o telefone com boa vontade, mas logo desmanchei meu sorriso.

– A Sakura está? - Era ele.

– Não. Ela morreu. - Bati o telefone em sua cara, ah vamos ver se o emo agüenta isso.

– Morreu é? - Sakura me fuzilou com os olhos.

– Era engano, o telefonema era pra nossa avó.

– Ela ainda ta viva.

– Então o engano foi meu. - Sorri colocando o telefone no gancho.

TRIIIIMMM

Aff telefone desgraçado, me lembrem de quebrá-lo. Mas que cara chato. Uma das coisas que eu odiava em Sasuke era o fato dele ser insistente.

– Eu atendo. - Ela se levantou do sofá.

– Não! Deve ser engano. - Respondi me atirando na frente do telefone.

– Você já ta passando dos limites. - Pegou a vassoura.

Se estão pensando que eu a deixei atender o telefone, saibam que estão certos. Por incrível que pareça ela tem coragem de me bater com aquela vassoura. Apenas me sentei no sofá novamente esperando por 2012.

– Alô - Ela atendeu e logo vi um sorriso em sua face.

– Quem é? - Gritei do sofá.

– Diz pro seu irmão ir se enforcar com uma corda e sumir da sala! - Será um pássaro, um avião? Não! É o super Sasuke. - Ouvi aquele emo gritar do outro lado da linha. É que o telefone da sala tem viva voz, legal né? Viva tecnologia.

– Diz pro seu namorado se atirar na frente de um carro em movimento e gravar pra eu ver. - Respondi indo pra cozinha. Eu não estava a fim mesmo de ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

Mas fala sério, esse moleque deveria ter mais respeito. Eu deveria ter ficado quieto e feito um sanduba bem caprichando, mas não me agüentei e peguei o telefone da cozinha pra ouvir a conversa. Qual é? Eu tenho que protegê-la. O governo espiona a vida de todo mundo e ninguém reclama.

– Aquele retardado ainda ta ai? - o emo do... a deixa pra lá, senti vontade de esganá-lo.

– Vocês dois se amam muito. - A ouvi dar uma risadinha ao falar. – E então Sasuke o que quer?

– Lembra aquilo que combinamos de fazer amanhã? - Ele disse meio nervoso. O que significa "aquilo"?

– Eu lembro, mas sério...eu sou inexperiente e não sei se... - Não to gostando disso.

– Sakura todo mundo da escola já fez, somos os únicos que ainda não tentaram. - Qual o problema nisso?

– Eu sei, mas... acho que é muito cedo pra eu tentar, não tenho experiência. - Isso mesmo, com 40 anos você tenta.

– Eu te ensino, sou bom nisso. - Nossa que cara safado, e burro. – Garanto que será uma experiência incrível. - Ele disse com voz sexy, ai que nojo. Esse imoral.

– Ta. Então nos vemos amanhã. - Ela respondeu. – E Sasuke, não conta pra ninguém que é...minha primeira vez. - Aff emo FDP, irei matá-lo.

– Vai ser nosso segredinho amor. - Desligou.

– Não acredito nisso. O que eles vão fazer? Esse imoral, a cerejinha é uma criança. Irei matá-lo e socá-lo até a morte. Já sei vou ligar pro meu pai. Aff o papai não, ele é o maior puxa-saco do emo. - Murmurei para mim mesmo acompanhado de um monte de palavrões que foram censurados.

Eu sabia que teria que resolver, a pergunta era como? Nada melhor que ligar para as autoridades.

Disquei o número rapidamente e liguei para meu melhor amigo e ex-cunhado Utakata.

– Alô quem fala? - Perguntei.

– Você liga pra mim e pergunta quem é?

– Da outra vez eu liguei e quem atendeu foi sua irmã, aquela louca.

– O que você quer imprestável?

– Imprestável é a senhora sua mãe que não soube te fazer, por isso veio com defeito.

– Nossa que coisa carinhosa. - Sarcasmo do Uta é pior que o da Sakura.

– Me ajuda numa missão?

– Qual?

– Estragar a primeira vez do emo e da minha cerejinha. - Falei quase quebrando o telefone.

– Cara isso é falta de namorada, deixa sua irmã em paz.

– Se ponha no meu lugar, o que faria se fosse eu?

– Eu seria feio. - Imprestável.

– Não sua anta! Você é irmão mais velho, imagina se estivesse no meu lugar.

– Se eu te ajudar você para de me encher o saco?

– Claro. - menos pra pedir dinheiro. Hehe, ainda preciso de grana. – Então tchau, explico o resto depois. - Desliguei na cara dele, adoro fazer isso.

Bom, depois de chamar as autoridades, fiquei esperando aquela besta chegar. Mas que incompetente meia hora de atraso, ele acha o que? Que eu sou um desocupado que não tem o que fazer? Ta eu sou um desocupado mesmo, mas e dai? É questão de respeito e responsabilidade. Ta legal, ser irmão mais velho ta me estragando de mais. Mas enfim, aquele besta tinha chegado e tudo que eu precisava fazer era explicar.

– E então o que o senhor Saki quer? - Disse irônico. – Sério cara, se como irmão você já é assim imagina como pai. Coitada da mulher que se casar com você.

– E coitada da que casar com você, um imprestável que vai fazê-la trabalhar. - É pura verdade, ele é um imprestável.

– Fala logo o que você quer, se bem que já imagino o que é. - Disse indiferente. Metido.

– Vamos espionar o emo. Ele planeja tirar a inocência da minha irmãzinha e eu não vou deixar, nem que eu tenha que matá-lo pra isso. - Cara sou um gênio.

– Eu também não vou com a cara do Sasuke, mas você já ta exagerando. - Ele ainda não viu o que é exagero.

– De que lado você está afinal? - Traidor, desde quando ele defende o Sasuke?

– Estou falando que você enlouqueceu de vez. - Após dizer isso começou a rir, mas que cretino.

– Vai me ajudar ou não? - Essa demora me tira a paciência.

– Mas é claro que vou. - Ainda bem, se não teria que obrigá-lo.

Após Utakata concordar com meu plano começamos a seguir o emo pela cidade, e isso era chato. Fomos parar em tudo quanto é lugar e nada suspeito, bem até dar 15:00 horas.

Estávamos no carro apenas esperando Sasuke sair daquele super mercado, me pergunto o que ele foi comprar?

– Que tédio. - murmurou Utakata.

– É uma missão não é pra ser divertido.

– Estamos a exatamente 7 horas e 55 minutos seguindo o Sasuke pela cidade e não encontramos nada suspeito.

– Faz tudo parte do plano dele, nunca subestime os inimigos.

– Você já pensou em ir a um psicólogo?

– Eu já fui, mas depois da primeira consulta ela se mudou de cidade.

– Cara você tem problema.

– Meu único problema é esse cunhado noob.

– Que seja.

– Olha lá ele ta saindo.

– Vamos segui-lo.

Alguns minutos depois.

– Ele parou, olha ele ta entrando naquele motel.

– Eu sabia, eu sabia. Filho da... mãe dele.

– E então o que faremos?

– Vamos esperar ele sair ou segui-lo, o que você acha?

– Esperamos ele sair.

Eu sabia que aquele safado estava planejando fazer algo com minha irmã, eu tinha certeza, então corri pra casa e fiquei ao lado do telefone esperando ele ligar pra ela ou esperando ela sair, pra ver o que acontece primeiro. Devem estar se perguntando por que a Sakura não tem um celular? Porque da última vez que eu me meti na vida dela, ela jogou o celular em mim. Eu desviei e ele bateu na parede e quebrou, mas isso não a impediu de jogar o sapato, pena que o sapato acertou em cheio e prefiro não comentar os detalhes.

Bom ele finalmente ligou e, eu como um irmão protetor, os segui. Cheguei a um lugar que tinha uns nomes japoneses, e eu não sei ler esse bagulho, não sei ler desenhos, só letras. Mas enfim, era tudo muito suspeito, fontes termais, inúmeros quartos. Falei com a recepcionista e perguntei se tinha alguma reserva no nome de um Uchiha e ela confirmou, nem esperei ela terminar de falar e fui correndo até o quarto.

– Tomara que não seja tarde, teria sido melhor ter trago meu rifle caso seja tarde, teria sido melhor vir disfarçado? Francamente o que eu to falando, o nervosismo ta me deixando maluco?

Dava para ouvir vozes fracas vindo do outro lado da porta, pareciam gemidos. Eca mais que coisa imoral.

– Cerejinha por quê? – Encostei-me na porta choramingando, bom eu tava lamentando. Homem não chora.

Bom eu não podia deixar isso prosseguir, bati na porta e ouvi uma voz dizendo "Entre". Apliquei um golpe de caratê na porta quebrando ela.

– Parados ai! - Berrei mas, espera! Não era o que eu estava pensando.

Cara que mico tava geral olhando pra mim, de onde saiu esse monte de pessoas?

– Er...

– Senhor poderia nos informar porque está atrapalhando nossa aula de ioga? - Disse a professora, e que professora.

– Ioga, mas o que? Espera, Ioga? Aleluia. - Me ajoelhei no chão. – Tia não sabe como o que você disse me faz feliz. - A abracei.

– Quem é você? - A mulher me perguntou com uma expressão nada agradável e nossa como ela era gostosa.

– Eu sou o Saki, irmão da... - Olhei para o lado e vi minha maninha com uma cara de "sedisserqueémeuirmãovocêmorre"

– Eu sou aluno novo. - Respondi.

– Ta ok. Sente-se no seu lugar. - Ela apontou para um canto.

– Eu vou sentar aqui bem do lado dessa menina de cabelo rosa. - Corri e me sentei entre a Sakura e o emo, eu não ia deixar ele tão perto da minha irmã.

Depois da aula de ioga, que foi até legal. Porque eu sai mais relaxado. Eu, minha irmã e o meu desprezível cunhado estávamos andando pelo corredor.

– Nossa ioga é tão relaxante. - Falei andando calmamente.

– Corre! - Ouvi Sakura falar.

– O que?

– Eu vou te matar.

– Jesus, Maria, José. Socorro.

Corri o mais que pude, mas não adiantou. Ela acertou o sapato na minha cabeça e acabei de olho roxo. Pra que um salto daquele tamanho? Altura não é documento, sabem o que eu aprendi naquele dia? Quando for se meter na vida da sua irmã para protegê-la, planeje sua fuga no final ou, senão, pode acabar morto, lembre-se de deixar seu testamento preparado e, caso você sobreviva, contrate uma enfermeira bem gostosa pra cuidar de você. Sou cara de pau mesmo e, pensam que essa é a última vez que me meto na vida da minha irmã? Quem pensou assim se ferrou, porque trabalho de irmão mais velho é assim mesmo, é pior que operação de policia em favelas, nunca acaba. Fazer o que se ela vive no meu coração?

Já ia me esquecendo de perguntar.

– O SASUKE!

– Que é retardado?

– O que você tava fazendo naquele motel? - Nossa se a Sakura ouve isso é o fim dele.

– Fui pagar uma conta do Itachi. - Droga errei.

O trabalho não acabou, eu irei voltar. Muhahahaha, cof, cof, cof. Droga engasguei, tenho que treinar o riso maléfico. Como eu sempre digo, vida de irmão mais velho não é fácil**.**

**

* * *

**

**Fim.  
**


End file.
